Shh, he's watching you
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Bella stays at the Cullens house while everyone is out hunting, and starts getting some strange calls. When things take a turn for the worst, will Edward get there in time to save her? Based off of something that happened to me.


**So, I started this story... But I wasn't going to finish it, but my mum saw it and told me that I had to finish it-or she'd ground me-because she wanted to read the completed version... So it would've been longer, but I didn't want to start another story. But I came up with the idea when this freaky guy called me, and started telling me perverted things.... And I put in things he said... His name was Brian and he did say that stuff, and I was texting my friend Jacob, and these are the exact texts. lol  
**

**Summary: Bella stays at the Cullens house while everyone is out hunting, and starts getting some strange calls. When things take a turn for the worst, will Edward get there in time to save her?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't own the stalker....**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

_~Boom!~_ I jumped slightly at the sound of the thunder, and pulled my blanket tighter around me. It was dark outside, and the trees cast long shadows over the house. I'd always thought the Cullens house was beautiful, so light and open. But at night, it was downright creepy. I mean, I've been here at night before, but the moon was always shining through the windows, lighting the house a bit.

Tonight, there was no moon, and it was storming out. All I could hear was the trees scraping the side of the house as the force winds blew them, the thunder, the cracking the lightning brought when it struck ground, and the sound of the rain pounding on the roof.

Everyone was out hunting, so I was all alone. I would've been at home with Charlie, but he's at some sort of Police convention thing, I didn't really pay attention when he told me.

I'd tried to call Edward many times, but he apparently has no cell phone reception where he is, because the calls all failed.

The lightning struck again, lighting the house for about a second. When the house was lit, all the shadows from the trees streaked the room in black, making them look menacing.

I know, pathetic right? A girl that hangs out with vampires and werewolves, freaked out by a thunder storm. My phone beeped, causing me to jump. I quickly flipped it open and saw that Jacob had texted me.

_Hey Bella! Watsup?  
_

_From:Jake _

_At:9:43pm Fri, March 27th_

Not much. Just freaked out by the storm. You?

From:Bella

At:9:44pm Fri, March 27th

_Just bored... Do you need me there to protect you from the big bad storm? ;)_

_From:Jake_

_At:9:46pm Fri, March 27th  
_

I was getting ready to reply back when my cell phone rang. _Withheld. Unknown name, unknown number. _It was probably a wrong number, but I answered it anyway just in case. "Hello?" I asked, jumping lightly at the thunder once again. "Hey there." A deep voice replied. "Um who is this?" I asked, and the person chuckled. "It's Brian baby." The voice whispered seductively, grossing me out.

"I don't know you." I said, and the guy moaned in displeasure. "Aww, well how about we get to know each other?" He said, chuckling lightly. "Uhh, no thanks." I said, and the guy sighed.

"Aw come on, I bet you're bored all alone in that big house. How about I come over there, and I'll take away all of your boredom." The guy said, sounding menacing now.

"E-excuse me?" I asked, getting slightly ticked. "Hmm you sound sleepy, did you stay up all night last night?" He asked, laughing softly. "What?" I asked, my voice getting slightly louder.

"You did stay up all night, ooh you naughty girl." He said, and I exclaimed in disgust. "I'm just going to hang up now." I said, my breath speeding up a bit. "Aww." He said, and I hung up. I saw that my hands were shaking, and I quickly clasped them together. I tried to slow my breathing, but the booming thunder didn't help much.

_Are you there???_

_From:Jake_

_At: 9:59pm Fri, March 27th._

Yeah... Some sick freak just called me.

From:Bella

At:10:00pm Fri, March 27th

_Who was it?_

_From:Jake_

_At:10:02pm Fri, March 27th_

I don't know... He said his name was Brian... But he was really disgusting.

From:Bella

At:10:04pm Fri, March 27th

_What was the number???_

_From:Jake_

_At:10:05pm Fri, March 27th_

Why?

From:Bella

At:10:06pm Fri, March 27th.

_Because I'm going to call him. Nobody messes with you and gets away with it!_

_From:Jake_

_At:10:08pm Fri, March 27th_

That's sweet of you, but he called from a private number.

From:Bella

At:10:10pm Fri, March 27th

_Oh, well block the number then._

_From:Jake_

_At:10:11pm Fri, March 27th_

I already did.

From:Bella

At:10:13pm Fri, March 27th

_Good girl._

_From:Jake_

_At:10:15pm Fri, March 27th._

I was getting ready to reply when my phone rang again. _Withheld unknown name, unknown number. _"What?!" I yelled into the phone, getting angry. "Bella, it's Edward. Alice told me I needed to call you because you were scared by the storm. Are you OK?" He asked, and I sighed in relief.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I said, biting my lip. "Bella." He said sternly, and I sighed. "Some pervert just called me, and it freaked me out." I said, and I heard Edward growl lightly.

"What did he say to you?" He asked, his voice taking on an angered tone. "Nothing to bad, he just freaked me out." I said, and Edward sighed. "If he calls again, you call me, I'm coming home." He said, and my heart sped up lightly. "Edward, you don't have to do that, I'm fine, I swear. He probably thought I was someone else." I said, doing my best to convince him. I would love to have him back here, but he needs to hunt, his eyes were pitch black this morning.

"Bella are you su-" He started, but suddenly the line went dead. "Edward?! Edward?!" I yelled, but there was no reply. "We're sorry, this line has been disconnected." The voice of the operator came through, and I felt like I could cry.

The phone rang again, and I instantly answered it without looking. "Edward?" I asked, in hope. "Sorry love, but be happy, I'm much better then that piece of crap you're dating." Brian said, and I growled. "Don't you EVER talk about Edward like that again!" I yelled, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Mmm, you're so cute when you're angry." He said, and I gasped. "Y-you can see me?" I asked, looking around. "Haha you can look all you want, but you'll never find me." He said, and my breath sped up. I hung up the phone and instantly dialed Jacobs number.

"Hello? Bella?" Jacob asked, fear evident in his voice. "J-Jacob... He called me again." I said, and he growled. "I thought you blocked the number." He said, and the lightning struck once more.

"I did.... Jacob he's watching me." I said, my breath coming out in short gasps. "What do you mean he's watching you?" He asked, and I heard the sound of shuffling in the background.

"He's watching me, he knew what I was doing. He's here somewhere." I said, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'm coming over right now. Are you at home, or _his_ house?" He asked, growling. "I'm at his house." I said, starting to hyperventilate. "Bella, calm down, I'll be there in two minutes." He said, and I heard the loud noise of him transforming.

The last thing I heard before the line went dead, was a loud/angry howl. "Ooh scary. Too bad he'll never get here." Brian's voice whispered through the house. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. "Where are you?" I asked, doing my best to sound strong and unafraid.

"I'm everywhere." He said, his voice echoing from different places. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked, and his menacing laugh surrounded me.

"Because you're beautiful, and soon real real soon, you're going to realize that we're meant to be." He said, and I heard light footsteps getting closer.

"I love Edward! I will always love Edward!" I said, and he sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this." He said, and I was instantly frightened. "What do you mean?" I asked, my heart speeding up as the footsteps got closer. "I'm going to have to kill your boyfriend." He said, and I laughed. "Good luck with that." I said, thinking of how Edward could fight him off with both hands tied behind his back.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I've sent some.... Friends to take care of him.... People that could actually stop him." He said, causing me to gasp.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and I screamed when someone started knocking on the door. "BELLA! Open the door!" Jacobs voice came form the other side, and I sighed in relief.

I quickly got up, and opened the door, but there was no one there. The only thing outside was the trees. "I think you know exactly what I mean." Brian's voice came form directly behind me, causing me to scream. I quickly spun around, and standing there was a guy about 6 foot tall, piercing blue eyes, and brown hair that came just below his ears. He was very muscular like Emmett, but he didn't have that sweet look to him, he looked frightening, and I was instantly reminded of James. I shuddered at the memory, and he smiled.

"You're even more beautiful up close." He said, running a finger across my jawline. I backed up as much as I could, and turned my face away from him. "D-don't touch me." I said, wishing desperately that I still had my pepper spray with me.

"Aww what's wrong? Don't you like it?" He asked, his voice going sickly sweet. "N-no. Where's Jacob?" I asked, and he frowned. "He's not important. And he's not good for you, so I took care of him." He said, and my eyes widened.

"Where is he?!" I yelled, trying to push him back but failing. "He's not here anymore." He whispered, and I felt the tears slide slowly down my face, and dripping off my chin.

"Please leave me alone." I said, sobbing. "I can't do that, I'm sorry sweetheart." He said, tucking my hair behind my ears.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella are you su-" I started, but was interrupted by a fist coming straight at my face. I quickly moved out of the way, and growled at the nomad. "Edward isn't it?" He asked, smirking at me. I quickly read his mind and saw that he was hired by the man that called Bella, he was sent here to try and kill me.

"What does he want with my Bella?" I asked, growling deeply at him. "Oh your Bella?" He asked, circling me. "Yes, my Bella." I said, and I heard another growl as Emmett and Jasper flanked me. "You leave her alone." Emmett said, and the nomad laughed.

"I want nothing with her, he's the one that wants her." He said, growling. I started to reply, but Alice ran up. "Edward." She said, and I was instantly hit with one of her visions. What I saw, made me more furious then I've ever been, that man-no not man-that monster is going to hurt my Bella.

"Jasper, Emmett take care of him. Bella's in trouble. Carlisle I'm going to need your help." I said, and he nodded. We ran through the woods, and I could hear the sounds of Jasper and Emmett growling as they ripped him apart. "What did Alice see Edward?" Carlisle asked in his mind, as he ran beside me.

"That man, he's going to hurt Bella." I said, growling.

**Bella's POV**

"E-Edward will come s-save me! And he'll kill you in a second!" I yelled, holding on to the last bit of sanity within me desperately. "I'm not afraid of your little vampire boyfriend." He said, causing me to gasp. "That's right, I do know what he is, you didn't believe me did you?" He asked, getting dangerously close to my face.

"Anyway, I sent... A friend, to go and stop him." He said, winking at me. "Please, just leave us alone." I said, sliding down to the floor. "Sorry, but I just can't do that." He said, sliding down next to me.

I didn't answer him, I just sat there and cried. "Come on sweetie, I'll make you feel better." He said, rubbing my arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" I yelled, and he frowned.

"You don't mean that Bella." He said, sounding slightly angry. "Yes, I do mean that. I-I I love Edward! I'll always love Edward, nothing you say or do will make me stop loving Edward! If you kill him, I'll only kill myself!" I said, and he sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this." He said, and reached into his pocket.

I saw him pull something out, but I couldn't tell what it was. Something inside of me told me I needed to run for it, and now. I slowly pushed myself away from him, and he just sat there.

Then, lightning struck, and I saw what was in his hand, a knife. I gasped, and backed up faster. "Aw come on Bella. You could make this so much easier on yourself, just dump Edward, he'd let you. He's been trying to convince you that he's no good for you anyway, and personally I agree with him." He said, standing up and walking towards me slowly.

"No, I won't leave Edward." I said, scooting back faster. "Yeah, I think you will." He said, placing the blade between his teeth. "No." I muttered, and went to scoot back more, but my back hit the wall. He bent down in front of me, and pulled the knife from his mouth. "Now, I'll give you one last chance to change your mind." He said, running the blade over my neck, and leaving a trail of blood behind.

I winced in pain, but still glared at him. "I still love Edward." I said, and he growled. "Well then I'm sorry I had to do this." He said, and raised the knife.

He brought it down towards my shoulder, and I braced myself for the pain that would come. But all of the sudden someone was in front of me, and as the knife came down, the blade broke against there skin.

"You!" Brian yelled, backing up. "If you so much as think another thought about Bella I swear I am going to make your life end slowly and more painfully then you could ever imagine." The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard said, and I gasped. "E-edward." I said, and he turned around to look at me.

"Bella are you OK?" He asked, looking at the wound on my neck. "I'm OK, but where's Jacob?" I asked. "We found him outside, he's wounded but Carlisle's fixing him up. Bella, close your eyes, I don't want you to see this." He said, bending down and tucking my hair behind my ears lovingly.

I did as I was told, and closed my eyes. The next thing I heard was a painful scream from Brian, and I winced. "Bella they're gone you can open your eyes." Rosalie's voice came from in front of me, and I opened my eyes.

"R-rose what are you doing here?" I asked, and gasped as she bent down and hugged me. "When Alice told me what that pervert planned on doing to you, I ran home as fast as I could." She said, and I was instantly reminded of her human life.

"Thank you Rose." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You're welcome Bella." She said, and then Edward walked back into the room. He was by my side in a second and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Bella." He said. "Why are you sorry?" I asked, lying my head in the crook of his neck.

"If I would've waited until Charlie was back you could've stayed home, or I should've let you go to Jacobs house." He said, and I pushed away from him. "It's not your fault, you didn't make him do this." I said, and he growled when I said 'him'. "Yes, but I should've got here faster, if I did he wouldn't had time to do this." He said, pointing at my neck.

"But you did get here in time, you saved my life." I said, and he kissed me. "I love you Bella." He said, leaning over and kissing my neck lightly. "I love you too." I said, and wished I could freeze time, and stay here, forever in his arms.

* * *

**OK, so sorry if it sucked completely. Like I said, I wasn't going to finish it but my mum said I had to. *glares at her because I know she's going to be reading it soon* **


End file.
